


【德哈】囚鸟高飞

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: alpha德xomega哈，在马尔福庄园的地牢度过的发情期





	【德哈】囚鸟高飞

（一）  
哈利蜷缩在马尔福庄园黑暗阴森的地牢里，冰冷的铁门阻隔着唯一的出口，黑刺李木魔杖断于邪恶的狼人格雷伯克脚下。失去魔杖的巫师和麻瓜似乎没有多大区别，哈利觉得自己就像回到了七年前的夏天，十一岁又瘦又小的他只能充当恶劣表哥的沙包，而那时的绝望不比现在浓烈多少。

那根在哈利手中不怎么灵光的魔杖使出的最后一个咒语是飞来咒，用来召唤串珠小包里的隐身炸弹，那让罗恩和赫敏成功脱身，却在下一刻变成了促使哈利被捉住的诱饵。

但被押到马尔福庄园后，令他最吃惊的，是在贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯的威压下，年轻的斯莱特林德拉科·马尔福站起身，浅灰色的眼睛落在哈利身上，在黑发格兰芬多被德拉科身上雪苔、青苹果和薄荷味的alpha信息素彻底包围之前，他听见德拉科轻飘飘地否定了贝拉特里克斯的猜想。

“他绝对不是哈利·波特，我敢保证。”淡金色头发的斯莱特林男孩冷静地说。

贝拉特里克斯的表情看起来失望极了，她死死地盯住黑发男孩因被施下蛰人咒而扭曲的脸，哈利甚至能闻到她散发的粉红胡椒、烟炙和乌木味道的alpha信息素。没有得到任何有利信息的贝拉愤怒地命令狼人把哈利关进地牢，不顾纳西莎对她在马尔福庄园随意发号施令的抗议。

（二）  
蛰人咒的时效已经过去，但马尔福庄园已经没有人在意仍旧被关在地牢里的失去魔杖的巫师。哈利呆呆地凝视着天花板上纵横的沟壑，一股由莓果、麝香和玫瑰交织的omega信息素悄无声息地散发出来。哈利此刻才记起他的抑制剂留在了赫敏的串珠小包里，无边的黑暗仍然在蔓延，这意味着他将要度过第一个没有抑制剂的发情期。

甜腻的信息素毫无顾忌地外放，很快充盈了整个地牢，体温直线上升，情欲在血管里炽热地燃烧，像滚烫的烙铁滋滋作响，哈利不得不直起身子正视他越来越露骨的欲望。他笨拙地剥下长袍，又急不可待地解开腰带，直到裸露的身体贴上地牢冷硬的墙面。他的皮肤被渴望熏成甜美的粉红色，屁股在不停地流水，阴茎硬挺着，前端流出透明的液体。他在以前依靠抑制剂的日子里，从未经受过如此磨人的发情期。天性让他不得不遭受难耐的折磨，而哈利从未如此渴望一个alpha的抚摸、拥抱、亲吻和操干，他像瘾君子痴迷罂粟一样渴求着一根粗长的、能将他彻底填满的阴茎。

他把三根手指插入几乎不需要任何扩张和润滑的后穴，发了狠地操着自己的屁股，淫水流得越来越多，很快在臀部之下积聚成一小滩。在马尔福庄园阴暗潮湿的地牢里，哈利被情欲麻痹得张开嘴，伸出粉嫩的舌头，无意识地呓语着与他敌对七年、刚刚才救了他的命的死对头的名字。

“德拉科·马尔福。”哈利的脸颊通红，他被自己折腾得够呛，他放任自己四处点火，但拿自己敏感颤抖着的身体毫无办法，他的屁股依然在不可自制地流水，这让他整个人都变得湿漉漉的，他的阴茎硬得发疼，连自慰经验都匮乏的救世之星大着胆子握住自己的欲望毫无章法地撸动，而这些动作无异于饮鸩止渴。哈利明白自己比任何时候都渴望一个alpha的侵犯，他毫不怀疑如果一根阴茎出现在他的面前，他会立刻尖叫着分开双腿，丢弃一切自尊和骄傲，淫荡地为另一个人完全打开自己。

（三）  
德拉科逃过所有人的眼线来到地牢的时候，看到的就是这样一副情形，他憎恨的和深爱的救世主正躲在角落里，用手指狠操着自己的屁股，表情说不上是欢愉还是羞耻，莓果、麝香和玫瑰味的信息素迫不及待钻进他的鼻子，教他不能忽视独自被囚禁于此的omega正经历着一场怎样煎熬的发情期。

他用偷来的钥匙打开地牢的大门，踏入了充满omega诱惑的地牢，雪苔、青苹果和薄荷味的信息素立刻加入这场狂欢。脆弱无比的omega后知后觉地察觉这一点，哈利像受惊的小兽一样瑟缩着抬起眼，撞进一双浅灰色的眼眸里。

下一刻他被拽住脚踝拖进了一个怀抱里，德拉科死死搂住他，发了狠撕咬他的嘴唇，舌头凶猛侵入抵住上颚，哈利茫然地看着他，眼睛还来不及闭上，也浑然不觉从嘴角流下来的津液。德拉科咬破了他的嘴唇，浓烈的血腥味让他清醒了一点，他奋力推开德拉科，后者却不肯松开桎梏。

“你发情了，”德拉科的声音里裹挟着寒风似的狠厉，“只有我能帮你，你最好识相点。”

哈利剧烈地挣扎了一下，然而强烈的alpha信息素让他在来不及做更多反抗之前就已经化成了一滩水。德拉科近距离的呼吸让可笑的圆眼镜被雾气蒙住，金发男孩索性拿走了这副从来不适合马尔福审美的东西，凑上去舔舐湿漉漉的碧绿色眼睛。

德拉科敏锐地察觉浓密的睫毛不住地颤抖，不止是眼睛，该死的甜美的波特整个人都蜷在自己的怀里瑟缩着。黑发男孩在他到来之前就已经热情地为自己褪去了所有能够蔽体的衣物，德拉科强压住马上占有他的欲望，慢条斯理地解开自己的腰带，抬起下巴挑衅地问：“Scared,Potter?”

他的宿敌兼未来omega死死地瞪着他，碧绿色的眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的欲火：“You wish!”

很好，马尔福从来不在意用什么手段获得自己想要的东西，就算救世主也是一样。

德拉科将哈利的两条腿分开到极致，勃起的阴茎顶住不断流水的穴口，整根插了进去。蜜穴立马欢呼着紧紧缠住了他，穴肉像是千万张小嘴吸着咬着，不让他放松分毫。德拉科托住哈利的臀部，毫不留情地鞭挞着宿敌湿软情迷的后穴，他将哈利水蜜桃般烂熟多汁的臀肉色情地揉捏成各种形状，粗长的阴茎破开热情收缩的肠肉，找到了让他直接到达顶峰的那块软肉。

德拉科着迷地亲吻着哈利的脸颊和脖颈，在他的肩膀和锁骨上烙下一个个滚烫的吻痕，沉迷于情欲的omega忘记反抗的意味，两条长腿缠上德拉科精瘦的腰，碧绿色的眼睛半眯起，从喉咙里发出猫一般甜腻的声音，像是放浪的邀请。德拉科钳住他的下巴强迫他接受一个漫长到几乎窒息的吻，在他因急促呼吸而胸膛起伏的时候埋下头叼起他肿大的乳头舔咬。

哈利无法否认德拉科给他带来的灭顶一般的快感是灾难性的。他渴求着能堵住自己流水的屁股的阴茎，更加肖想着属于马尔福未来家主的那一根。梅林知道困在这个地牢里度过发情期的时候他的脑子里都是德拉科俊美无俦的脸，他迷雾重重的浅灰色眼睛。如今一切都变为真实，德拉科沉下腰狠狠操着他，两根手指伸入他的嘴里与性交的频率一致，淫靡地抽插和搅弄。哈利像濒临缺水而死的鱼类渴望水源一样渴望德拉科的亲吻和爱抚，尽管惹人厌的金发斯莱特林将折磨人的手段展现到了极致。

几个敏感点被尽数掌握，哈利尖叫着射了出来，黏糊糊的精液全数射在德拉科的小腹，向下滑落至杂乱的耻毛里，交合处愈发泥泞一片。

专制独裁的alpha并未给尚且处于高潮余韵中的omega任何喘息机会，埋在肉穴里的滚烫阴茎依然坚硬如铁，他近乎粗暴地开发着omega后穴里的每一寸，阴茎冠状头部死死地碾压过敏感的前列腺，更深更用力贯穿他的死对头，寻找着又一个紧闭的小口。

当他终于探索到生殖腔入口时，堆积过多的甜美的快感再一次潮水般将哈利击垮了。德拉科恶劣地握紧了哈利的腰，永不停息地撞击着脆弱的入口。

“马尔福！你不能！”哈利找回了残存的理智，他知道让德拉科操到更深的地方会发生什么，但他并没有做好向他袒露全部的准备。

“你没有拒绝我的权利，波特。”德拉科冷冷地说，他用狂乱的亲吻堵住不服气的嘴唇，阴茎深深埋进生殖腔。

“不行……不行！你这该死的！虚伪的！邪恶的衣冠禽兽！”哈利的泪水挂满脸颊，来源未知的恐惧几乎将他吞没。

“而你又高尚得到哪里去呢，我亲爱的救世主，你此时此刻正在被该死的、虚伪的、邪恶的衣冠禽兽操着。”德拉科坏心眼地顶撞上那块敏感软肉，如愿听见哈利甜腻的呻吟，“而且你还十分享受。”

生殖腔彻底为德拉科打开了，他的阴茎深深埋入，alpha的结锁住了omega的生殖腔口。他完完全全，彻底地标记了哈利。

“我是你的omega了，该死的马尔福。”在德拉科的阴茎结消退后，哈利迅速抢过了德拉科的魔杖，尖端指着他的脖子。

“嗯哼。”德拉科的脸越发苍白，他默不作声地等待着哈利的下一步行动。

“带我走，或者杀了我。”哈利松开魔杖，碧绿色的眼睛像一池春水，德拉科第一次见到它们，就已经为之倾倒。

也许是德拉科想要保护哈利·波特的心与家养小精灵不约而同，他竟然召来了已经获得自由的多比。

“多比会带哈利·波特离开的，多比和前小主人想的是一样的！但是多比不能保证带着前小主人一起走，因为哈利·波特不喜欢他！”

“多比，我喜欢他。”哈利打断小精灵的话，“如果可以的话，请你也带他一起走，可以吗？哦，当然，我忘记了，他也许并不愿意走。”

“我没理由不愿意，我是你的alpha。”德拉科望着他，浅灰色的眼睛里淡淡的雾气散去了。

“哈利·波特居然对多比说了‘请’！”小精灵瞪着大大的眼睛，显得激动极了，“没问题，多比马上就能带哈利·波特和哈利·波特喜欢的人一起走！”

“嘿，多比……”哈利张了张嘴，后知后觉自己把隐藏在心底多年的秘密就这么直白地说了出来。

“没关系，坦白你对我的迷恋又不是什么坏事。”德拉科仿佛看透了他的想法一般，牢牢握住他的手，呼吸在他发热的耳畔缠绕，“更何况，我相信我比你想象得更加喜欢你。”

这种被德拉科·马尔福抱在怀中，贴着耳朵说情话的体验实在是太过新奇刺激了，刚刚熬过情热的身体几乎迫不及待地开始发软。

“咳咳，多比。”哈利决心翻过这一页，等离开了这个鬼地方再找时间和马尔福好好谈一谈。

小精灵欢快地动了动耳朵，抓住哈利的手腕，而哈利的另一只手则被德拉科牵得紧紧的：“很高兴为哈利·波特服务！”

随着一声爆响声，地牢恢复了原来的平静，而原先囚禁于此的那只朱雀，已然挣开牢笼展翅高飞了。

END


End file.
